


Marshmallows? Yes or no?

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [153]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Helps Stiles, Derek to the Rescue, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Derek Hale braving the snowstorm to keep him company, well that was unexpected, and well it was also something Stiles would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows? Yes or no?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings lovelies, familiar and unfamiliar, here we go with another round of 15 Minutes little fic’s, to those who aren’t familiar with this fic each fic is written in 15minutes which makes this story a bit clumsy and well I’m no Shakespeare. But hopefully you shall still enjoy this fic, if not then my apologize for wasting your time. Now this fic was requested by Queen-Pussycat who wanted a fic where I used the following words; spooning, coffee, snowstorm, playing, pick-up, candles, sexy, distorts, and warm. She also wanted it to be a fic with Derek and Stiles.

  
There was nothing but the sound of the storm raging on outside the four walls of the house, the first proper snowstorm in years the weatherman had said a stomr he'd cheerfully predicted almost three days prior, not too many people had been as thrilled of the promise of heavy snow fall and rough winds.

Stiles had never in his life experienced such a storm before and for some strange reason it made him unusually anxious more so once the electricity died leaving Stiles stuck in the dark, and  Stiles hated darkness especially if he couldn’t chase it away by the flip of a switch or the push of a button and although he had more than one flashlight it gave him no real comfort and neither did all the candles he'd lit.

Stiles sat there in the dimly lit room that was the living-room of his childhood home, he sat there on the familiar couch in his winter coat and wrapped up in blankets trying to reach Scott by phone just to talk because he really just needed a distraction to keep his mind from playing tricks on him, but his best bud wasn’t picking-up or even answering any of the messages Stiles kept sending him; for the past hour his messages had grown more desperate as his imagination started to take a more dreadful hold of him.

Stiles is just about to call his dad, just to talk to someone he knows will understand why he’s calling without him having to explain the reasons behind suddenly calling just to talk about nothing, but before Stiles gets a chance to call his dad there’s a knock on the front door that startles him enough to cause him to cry out like some damsel in a scary movie, and no he was not going to start thinking about scary movies or the fucked-up shit that Creepypasta had provided as a distraction earlier that day before the power went out and his laptop died on him.

He’s clutching at his chest and he’s standing there in the dimly lit room staring in the direction of the front-door from which the loud knocks were emanating from, he cursed silently when realizing his baseball bat was still upstairs underneath his bed and not where it could've been usefull.

`Stiles!´ although the wind howls and although the voice was muffled Stiles recognized that voice, no matter the situation or distance he would always recognize that voice as Derek Hales voice, and yet Stiles doubted his ears for a minute thinking he’d imagined it since why would Derek Hale come knocking at his door during a snowstorm? Why would Derek Hale even knock at the door? Or  better yet when had Derek Hale started to use the front door of the Stilinski house?

However all doubts Stiles had about hearing Derek’s voice disappeared when his phone rang, and without checking who it was Stiles answered the call while starting towards the door with slow and cautious steps.

`Open the door you idiot.´ he barely hears the familiar and undoubtedly sexy werewolf say as the wind distorts everything, but still he hears it and there was no mistaking that angry growl as anyone but his Sourwolf.

`On it.´ Stiles says rushing over to open the door, as soon as he unlocks the door it opens up with a burst snow and cold wind pushing into the house and so does the familiar shape of one Derek Hale, Stiles closes the door as soon as Derek is safely inside although he does have to put a bit of strength behind closing the door with how strong the wind fighting him is; the still healing wounds did not appreciate the act, then again his body no longer cared much about moving around, funny how getting shot did that to ones body.

Turning around to face Derek who had returned to Beacon Hills a few days after Stiles returned to Beacon Hills all ready and willing to work beside his dad, they had grown closer him and Derek even if on the first day they met after years apart did involve Stiles giving Derek a ticket for speeding, they had grown close enough for Derek to visit him at the hospital after Stiles had got shot four times by an abusive ex-husband hell bent on getting rid of his ex-wife who had gained full-custody of their kids, and yet Stiles was surprised to see him there now because he wasn't all that confident Derek felt the same way about how their relationship had changed enough for Derek to fight his way through a snowstorm for Stiles.

`The weather is getting worse,´ Derek grumbles shoving a large thermos into Stiles hands before removing his leather jacket and hanging it up next to Stiles dad’s off-duty jacket. Stiles just stands there holding the thermos that Stiles hadn’t known Derek owned, and since when was Derek Hale a person who owned a thermos? What else did Sourwolf own that didn't fit the image Stiles had of him in his head? Derek takes the thermos back before Stiles can really start wondering the mysteries about Derek's thermos owning life.

The werewolf started to make his way into the kitchen and Stiles follows him quietly.

`Marshmallows, yes or no? ´ Derek asks suddenly as he places Stiles favorite cup down on the kitchen table, and soon there was a small Tupperware container with marshmallows in it placed on the table.

`You made hot chocolate? ´ Stiles asks in disbelief, and sure enough as Derek started to pour the hot chocolate deliciousness into Stiles mug.

`No Stiles, I made moonshine.´ was Derek’s rather dry reply before asking once more whether or not Stiles wanted marshmallows in his hot chocolate which of course Stiles wanted because who didn't want them, well his mom didn't like them but that he contributed to her lack of love for hot chocolate.

Derek didn't hold back on the marshmallows which might've made Stiles' heart leap with joy, and as he accepted the cup he did slip-up a little by saying, `Man I love you.´and by the surprised look that settled for a brief passing on Derek's face it was clear that he'd heard no lie, and it wasn't just Derek's ears turning pink at that.

It was strange having Derek there and yet Stiles appreciated having the company, more so as Derek kept him warm by allowing him to snuggle up to him as they watched a couple of movies on Derek's iPad which was another surprise to Stiles since when the heck did Derek own an iPad.

Stiles wasn’t sure when exactly he’d fallen asleep but he had fallen asleep curled-up next to Derek on the couch, but when Stiles woke-up he was spooning with none other than Derek Hale and he was doing so not on the couch but in his bed, it was both strange and a dream come true to wake-up with Derek pressed-up behind him with his stupidly strong arms holding on to Stiles in a way that truly made him feel oddly comfortable,  in the past waking-up like this with some of his partners had never made Stiles feel like this all comfy and happy and ready to fall right back down into a peaceful slumber; in the past being held like this made a slight sense of panic bloom inside his chest, and in the past he wouldn’t have slipped back down into a peaceful slumber instead he would’ve wiggled out of the hold and hurrying the hell out of Dodge which was one of the many reasons why Stiles hadn't been able to have the sort of relationship he kept dreaming about.

While he began to drift back to sleep Stiles found himself wishing that he'd have the spine to try to make this a permanent thing, and that if he did manage to find his spine that Derek would have enough sense to trust him not to hurt him the way so many other of his lovers had done.

When Stiles woke-up a second time he did so alone with sunlight streaming in through the window, he wasn’t freezing but he wasn’t pleasantly warm either as he slips out of bed, the enticing scent of coffee drawing him downstairs and into the kitchen where he found his dad and Derek talking and laughing like they were old friends.

`Morning.´ Stiles yawns as he slips inside the kitchen, Derek is up and out of his chair in a heartbeat pouring Stiles a cup of coffee, and Stiles doesn’t really intend to speak out loud as he thinks, `I could get used to having you here Derek, serving me coffee although I’d rather still be in bed with you.´

It’s the whole his dad spewing coffee out of his nose as a shocked laugh escapes him that alerts Stiles to the fact that he’d spoken out loud, and suddenly both he and Derek are bright red. 


End file.
